Link VS Kratos
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Sword-Wielding Demon Slayers A low tune emanated from the tree underneath the forest clearing in which a boy clad in green stood. His green tunic was tied by two belts. On his back was a shield. He had a sword under the shield, and played an Ocarina while under the tree. The shadows covered him, but this was unmistakeably Link, ''Hyrule's Hero. Meanwhile, a man with a torso that was white, a bald head and a fearsome scar of red running from his head to his stomach slowly climbed the mountain. He stabbed a sword into the ground and screamed. His body was bare save for his legs, which bore a skirt and sandals underneath. He held two chainblades, and had a stubble under his chin. ''Kratos was ascending the cliff slowly. He stabbed a sword into the ground and screamed. "ZEUS, WHERE ARE YOU?!!!" Kratos' scream echoed around the forest, and, as if it were magic, Link popped out of the bushes and nearly beheaded the God of War. Kratos smirked. "Know your place, elf." HERE WE GO!!!! Link pulled out the bow, as his arrow shone blue. Kratos began his approach, and slugged Link in the chest. The Hylian Hero didn't flinch, but the bow was knocked out of his hand. Link was still holding the arrow. He stabbed it into Kratos' abdomen, then backed off, picking up his bow and firing at Kratos while backing off. Kratos charged at him, deflecting every arrow with punches from his Nemean Gauntlets. "You are a child, and I will spare you if you leave now." In response, Link grabbed the War God with the Hookshot and delivered a kick to his back that sent him flying into the cliff. Kratos burst out with a scream. "YOU JUST WASTED YOUR CHANCE. NOW DIE, DIE, DIE!" Kratos ran at Link and started slashing him with the Blades of Athena. Link blocked them with his shield, but to his surprise, Kratos pulled it out of his hands and slashed him repeatedly, causing blood to spurt from his body. Link backed off, but with a light tap of his belt, pulled out a bomb and hurled it at Kratos. Within the time of the explosion, Link rolled around, grabbed his shield, and blocked the incoming Nemean Gauntlets, before slashing Kratos. Link rolled behind him, and punched him with the Golden Gauntlets, backing him off. Link followed up by putting on the Goron Mask and punching Kratos into the air. He switched to Deku and blew three bubbles at him, then became a Zora and pierced his flesh with two boomerangs. Link took off the mask and walked towards Kratos, pulling out a hammer. When Kratos got up, Link smacked him in the face with said Megaton Hammer repeatedly. Kratos eventually grabbed the hammer and pulled it from Link's hands. He then slashed the green-clad boy several times, and raised his chains for one final blow to Link's heart, but ice quickly crawled up his skin from the arrow stabbed into him, and froze his entire body. Link put on the Fierce Deity's Mask and began charging up a stab, powered by a sword ray. The ice started shaking, as Link continued charging. Kratos nearly got out... CRASH! Blood spattered everywhere, as frozen pieces of Kratos scattered across the ground. Link unmasked himself and left. DBX! Category:Pokemon Trainer Lion Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant